Psicoterapia a un abandonado
by Tsuki W
Summary: Un abandonado le cuenta la historia de su rompimiento y sus recuerdos a una no muy adecuada psiquiatra XDD One shoot¡Reviews!


**PSICOTERAPIA A UN ABANDONADO**

_¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?_

_Ay dios, si te casas te llevarás mi vida _

_es como un fin de una novela _

_nuestra historia la más bella _

_dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla_

-_Kimiko_

-Dígame doctora –contestó por el teléfono la enfermera de aquél consultorio privado, mientras con un gesto de la cabeza se despedía de la mujer que acababa de salir de allí

-_¿Hay alguien más esperando?_

-Eh...bueno, sí y no –dudó Kimiko viendo de reojo al hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera viendo distraídamente una revista

-_No entiendo..._

De pronto el hombre levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la enfermera lo miraba. Dejó la revista y se acercó al mesón.

-¿Ya está libre, verdad?

-Eh sí, pero... –ella no pudo terminar, su duda fue una respuesta para él, que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del consultorio

Entró sin tocar, de todos modos la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto, y se topó con una joven doctora que colgaba su mandil blanco para poder irse ya. Al verlo la mujer se quedó de piedra y luego puso cara de fuchi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido

-Te estaba esperando -contestó él tranquilamente, como si verla rabiar lo divirtiera, cerrando calmadamente la puerta del consultorio

-Ya estoy de salida –anunció la mujer tomando un abrigo

-Pues lo siento, vas a tener que atenderme –devolvió el hombre sentándose en el cómodo sillón reclinable del lugar

-Yo lo siento más, soy psiquiatra, no veterinaria –devolvió ella con sarcasmo, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras él clavaba la mirada en el piso

-Lily se casa hoy –anunció con voz afectada, deteniendo la marcha de la psiquiatra

-¿Qué? –inquirió ella incrédula, volteando a verlo

-Se casa hoy. Tengo...tengo tantos sentimientos y pensamientos dentro, necesito...sacarlos –murmuró mirándola casi suplicando

Ella miró hacia la puerta, luego volvió a mirarlo y suspiró dirigiéndose a la silla frente al sillón.

-Ni creas que no te voy a cobrar –le dijo sacando una pequeña grabadora de una mesita de madera de color caoba- Además no es muy ético ser la psicoterapeuta de un familiar

-Gracias prima –respondió él con una media sonrisa

-Esta es la entrevista con Genzo... –dijo ella mientras dejaba la grabadora sobre la mesita- Comienza...

_Un momento Padre, no permita esto es absurdo, es un error _

_ponga pausa a esta boda, ya le explico mi motivo y quién soy yo _

_y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar, _

_y al público voy a contar la historia de un gran amor_

-Como te digo –comenzó Genzo mirando el techo blanco- La única mujer a la que de veras llegué a querer, hoy se va a casar con otro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Paola, hay cosas que no necesito preguntar para poder enterarme –bufó su primo mirándola escéptico

-¿Y con quién se casa? –indagó la muchacha, cruzándose de rodillas

-No finjas demencia –pidió Genzo retornando la mirada al techo- Sé que Lily te invitó, después de todo eran amigas y compañeras de Instituto ¿no?

-Éramos –aclaró ella tranquilamente- Luego de su rompimiento, digamos que no quiso saber nada de ningún Wakabayashi...

-Te metí en mis líos ¿eh? –murmuró el japonés entrecerrando los ojos

-La verdad me sorprendió recibir invitación suya –continuó Paola ignorando el comentario

Callaron, cada uno tenía algo interesante que recordar respecto a la separación con la muchacha de la que hablaba Genzo.

-¿Quieres empezar? La verdad tengo un compromiso –dijo Paola haciendo reaccionar a su primo

-Yo en verdad la quise...en verdad la quiero –murmuró mirándola fijamente- Cuando empezamos, todo era tan mágico, tan bonito

-No te pongas cursi

-Luego se presentó mi oportunidad de irme a Alemania. Ni aun así la olvidé ni me separé de ella...

-Pero con la distancia nunca se sabe –comentó Paola viendo su reloj, en el que casi daban las 7 de la noche

-Tal vez tengas razón

-¿Tal vez? –se indignó ella incorporándose en su silla- Estando allá ella se enteraba más por la prensa sobre tu vida que por ti

-¿Me estás reclamando? –se ofendió el japonés

-No, pero me parece que sí fue un error tuyo –alegó Paola diplomáticamente, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y la solución era ennoviarse con otro? –reclamó Genzo

-Pues no, pero yo no soy ella, así que no me armes bronca

-Vaya psiquiatra eres –bufó él

-¿Te estoy escuchando, no? Así que sigue

-Pasó ¿cuánto? ¿un año? Un año que no me dejó verla

-La verdad es bastante –opinó Paola pensativa

-Y en ese año, decidió unir su vida a la de un imbécil poca cosa que... –dijo Genzo enfadado

-Oye, oye, no te exaltes –pidió su prima frunciendo el ceño en señal de advertencia- El figurín hollywoodense se la ganó, aprende a perder

-¡Es que yo no la perdí!

-Ay sí, otro que se cree con título de propiedad sobre una mujer –dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Ella aun me quiere, de eso estoy seguro

-¿Y por qué, según tú?

-Por toda la historia que nos unió siempre...

_Hace un año que rompimos _

_como locos nos quisimos _

_los dos compartimos un corazón _

_mas hoy se casa pa' intentar borrarme _

-Lo siento –dijo la chica de cabello castaño largo bajando la cabeza

-Pero Lily...

-Yo no puedo seguir contigo, no así

-¿Es que no ves que mi carrera es mi futuro, y mi futuro también es el tuyo? –preguntó Genzo dolido

-Eso no es cierto –alegó ella, mientras el viento frío soplaba y levantaba su largo cabello- Tú hace mucho pensaste en un futuro sólo para ti, lejos de aquí, en el que yo no estaba incluida

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Si tú encontraste un rumbo distinto en tu vida yo debo hacer lo mismo y de hecho he empezado a hacerlo –confesó mirándolo decidida

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él frunciendo el cejo

-He decidido quedarme en Japón, aquí estaré mejor, y...desde hace un mes ya salgo con alguien –anunció desviando la mirada

-No puede ser... –musitó Genzo incrédulo

-Pues lo es –insistió Lily armándose de valor para mirarlo- Tú buscaste tus sueños, ahora déjame a mi hacer los míos

-¿Con otro?

-No, sola. Ryan es sólo el hombre que siento podrá acompañarme en el camino, aquél al que no tengo que esperar sentada toda la noche esperando la llamada que nunca llegará o sola frente a un pastel el día de mi cumpleaños durante horas para al fin saber que está muy ocupado como para venir a verme

-Yo... –trató de explicar él bajando la cabeza

-No tienes nada que explicarme. Si te pedí que nos veamos hoy era para eso –finalizó Lily suspirando- Lo siento Genzo...

-Yo lo siento más

Ella lo contempló por unos segundos. Una parte de sí misma quería abrazarlo y decirle que olvide lo que acababa de decir, que iba a seguir con él; pero la otra, de hecho la parte que pudo más, simplemente se animó a darle un beso en la mejilla, murmurar un "adiós" e irse lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de muchos años escuchando hablar a sus amigos sobre relaciones y corazones rotos, fue la primera vez que el japonés lo experimentó en carne propia, sabiendo recién entonces lo doloroso que era, y aun más, al saber que él tenía toda la culpa.

_No, hoy renuncio a su abandono y vengo dispuesto a todo _

_mi ídolo Romeo luchó por amor, _

_y un soldado es un héroe aunque muera en la guerra, _

_no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella _

_  
_-¿Lily? –preguntó una niña de cabello oscuro, agitando una mano frente a su amiga

-No puedo hacerlo –murmuró la mexicana rígida como la piedra

-¡Vamos! Es sólo acercarse, enfrentarlo, darle la caja ¡y ya! –resolvió su amiga tranquilamente

-Claro, como no eres tú –reclamó la otra niña frunciendo la nariz

-Si no te apuras, para cuando te presentes con él lo encontrarás con una docena de cajas de chocolate de otras –anunció su amiga haciéndose la interesante

-Ay no... –se lamentó Lily observando la caja de chocolates con moño azul que tenía en las manos

-¡Mira, ahí está!

La mexicana levantó rápidamente la cabeza y comprobó que efectivamente él estaba cerca de ellas. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, como siempre, y la mirada clavada hacia el frente. La gorra le cubría la mitad de los ojos, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, seguido de sus divertidos amigos que veían cómo algunas niñas se arrejuntaban en el patio a murmurar, quizá tratando de animarse a acercársele y entregarle su caja de chocolates. Lily dio algunos cortos pasos y se detuvo bruscamente al notar que una niña de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos negros se detenía frente a él extendiéndole una caja con papel de regalo rojo brillante.

-¡Para ti! –gritó la niña ante la expectativa de los demás

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí algo burlones y esperaron la respuesta del muchachito.

-Gracias –susurró él desinteresado, acomodándose la gorra con una mano y siguiendo con su camino

Luego de la niña de cabello ondulado un par más se atrevió a acercarse y regalarle una caja de chocolates que el niño no recibió directamente, ya que alguno de sus amigos se ofrecía a recibir la caja, dado que si no eran ellos él no lo haría. Y la respuesta se había repetido ese par de veces, casi obligadamente por cortesía él susurraba un agradecimiento sin prestarle mayor importancia al asunto.

-No puedo –murmuró Lily, dispuesta a irse

-¡Cómo que no! Debes hacerlo –le dijo su amiga ceñuda, deteniéndola del brazo

-No Deb, no quiero...no quiero –dijo apenada la niña de cabello largo bajando la mirada

Entonces Deb notó con entusiasmo que aquél grupo de niños iban hacia ellas.

-¡Díselo! –murmuró empujando a su amiga, de manera que quedó justo frente al niño de la gorra, que la miró curioso

Nuevamente los amigos del chico comenzaron a murmurar, cosa que sonrojó más a la niña mexicana que tragaba saliva intentando así dejar de temblar por el nerviosismo.

-Lily quiere darte algo –intervino Deb tratando de salvar un poco a su amiga

-¿Qué es? –pronunció él mirando la caja que Lily tenía entre sus manos

-Unos cho...chocolates –musitó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo ni darle la caja- Los...los traje de mi país

-¿Chocolates mexicanos? –preguntó él

-Sí –asintió la mexicana sin dejar de temblar

-¿Me los darás o no? –insistió extendiendo una mano que le provocó taquicardia a la niña al notarlo

-Toma Genzo –dijo Lily tímidamente mirándolo con cariño, extendiéndole la caja

-Gracias –devolvió el japonés con una media sonrisa, recibiendo personalmente la caja

-Fe...Feliz San Valentín –tartamudeó la mexicana contenta por el gesto

Él no respondió, la miró sonriendo, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue seguido por los murmullos de los niños que los rodeaban, mientras Lily captaba la mirada envidiosa de algunas niñas.

-Bien hecho –la felicitó Deb sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras Lily suspiraba relajada

_  
¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda? _

_Ay dios, si te casas te llevarás mi vida _

_es como un fin de una novela, nuestra historia la más bella _

_dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla _

_  
_-Desde niños nosotros fuimos amigos...

-Ahá –murmuró Paola aburrida, medio acostada en su silla

-Paola ¿me estás escuchando? –gruñó su primo al notar el desinterés de la chica

-Ahá

-Si te estás aburriendo sólo dímelo

-Ahá

-¡Deja de decir ahá! –exclamó Genzo enojado

-Ups, perdón –devolvió Paola recomponiéndose- Es que la verdad lo tuyo es bien cursi, quién creería que el supuesto SGGK era tan cursi

-¿Eres psiquiatra, no? –preguntó él escéptico, sin sentirse ofendido- Se supone que escuchas todo de todos

-No todo y no de todos –aclaró la germano japonesa diplomáticamente- Pero bueno, disculpa y sigue

-¿Segura?

-Sí, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Tengo que escucharte –resolvió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros

-Tu gran profesionalismo deja profunda huella en mi –satirizó Genzo con una media sonrisa

-Bah, sigue o me voy –amenazó su prima de pocas pulgas

-Bien, como te decía...fuimos amigos desde niños –prosiguió él fijando nuevamente la mirada en el techo- Era de las pocas personas que se acercó a mi con espontaneidad, no por algún motivo en particular, ya sabes, interés por mi familia, mi dinero...

-O tu gran personalidad e irresistible apariencia –añadió Paola burlona aguantando la risa

-Paola... –gruñó él mirándola de reojo

-Ya, perdón, perdón, sigue –pidió ella aclarando la garganta

-Siempre que la miraba me sonreía, era casi increíble

-¿Increíble por qué?

-Cuando veía a los demás ellos simplemente se mostraban diferentes, ya sabes, molestos si estaban molestos, tristes cuando tristes, emocionados... Pero ella no, siempre que la miraba, sea cuando sea, me sonreía

-Sería que le gustabas –opinó Paola jugando con su bolígrafo

-Y por eso ella me comenzó a gustar...

_  
Mi amor, por dios, recapacita, recordemos nuestras vidas _

_cuando niños aquél domingo nos dimos el primer besito _

_hicimos un pacto de palabra, yo te amo tú me amas _

_y aunque venga el fin del mundo ni la muerte nos separa _

-Ahí está... –pensó Lily suspirando al llegar hasta las cercanías de uno de los árboles de cerezo que se encontraba justo en el centro del parque principal- Respira, tranquila, esto es sólo un encuentro de amigos –se dijo intentando darse valor

Caminó lentamente con la mirada fija en él, que se hallaba sentado a la sombra del árbol, con la gorra más baja de lo usual.

-Hola –saludó ella sonriendo, imaginando que él dormitaba

-Hola –contestó él algo diferente a otras veces, parecía ligeramente nervioso, eso denotado en que al tratar de pararse se golpeó el codo contra el tallo del árbol y al querer acomodarse la gorra sus dedos se enredaron y la hizo caer

-Tu gorra –dijo Lily sonriendo, agachándose para tomar la gorra y entregársela

-Gracias –contestó Genzo sonrojado

Ambos se sentaron sobre el césped y estuvieron un rato viendo distraídamente a la gente que pasaba cerca de allí, los niños que jugaban y reían, las parejas tomadas de la mano...

-Tengo que decirte algo –dijo al fin él, en sus 12 años de vida no había pasado nunca semejante bochorno y menos junto a una niña

-Dime –pidió ella dulcemente

-Este...tú...yo...pues... –balbuceó rascándose la cabeza por encima de la gorra

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Lily preocupada- Desde ayer que me llamaste sonabas raro

-No sé cómo decirte esto –murmuró Genzo mirándose las manos

-¿Que te vas a Alemania? –susurró ella con tristeza, cerrando los ojos ya que era agradable la tibia brisa que rozaba su cara, y porque así podía disimular si de pronto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –se extrañó el portero japonés

-Quién no lo sabe...

-Bueno, pero...no era eso lo que quería decirte –aclaró Genzo tomando aire profundamente

Lily no dijo nada, siguió con los ojos cerrados esperando una noticia peor, porque su sexto sentido le decía que de algo tremendo iba a enterarse ese día, lo sentía porque el corazón se le estrujaba.

-Lily...tú me gustas –confesó Genzo al fin tornándose rojo como nunca antes- Me gustas mucho

La reacción repentina de la niña fue abrir los ojos de par en par, para luego girar levemente la cabeza hasta poder mirarlo. Él seguía cabizbajo, con la orejas que aun le ardían.

-¿Yo qué? –balbuceó incrédula, pellizcándose disimuladamente el antebrazo para asegurarse que aquello no era un sueño

-Me gustas –repitió él decidido clavando sus oscuros ojos en los de color chocolate de ella- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La niña seguía boquiabierta sin saber qué decir. Para él eso fue un signo de duda que lo desilusionó.

-Ya veo –murmuró apenado poniéndose de pie- Eh, será mejor que me vaya

-Sí quiero –contestó ella como escupiendo la respuesta, parándose rápidamente, algo sorprendente ya que llevaba una falda larga

-¿Qué?

-Que sí quiero –repitió ella sonriendo contenta- Quiero ser tu novia porque...tú también me gustas

A Genzo no le quedó más que sonreír como tonto sin poder creerlo. Ella estaba en un estado similar y sólo atinó a abrazarlo. Momentos después, con el corazón latiendo a mil y una mezcla de curiosidad y emociones dentro de sí, el niño la separó un poco y lentamente se acercó hasta besar a su ahora declarada novia, quien le devolvió el gesto con dulzura.

_Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana _

_tu perrito me ladraba y tu padre levantaba _

_No contaban con mi astucia, nunca, nunca me agarraban _

_tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama _

_  
_-¿Qué hacías qué? –preguntó Paola boquiabierta dando un respingo en su silla

-Deja de poner esa cara –gruñó Genzo

-No lo puedo creer –musitó su prima, como si se hubiese enterado de un secreto de Estado

-Cuando estaba en colegio, cada vez que volvía de Alemania lo primero que hacía era ir verla –continuó Genzo- Sus padres me conocían, pero aun así eran recelosos con ella

-Y claro, con semejante pervertidito en potencia quién no iba a desconfiar –se burló Paola aguantando la risa

-Pervertida serás tú –se defendió él ofendido

-Bueno, sí –admitió la germano japonesa con cinismo

-El caso es que varias veces llegué de madrugada y, como no podía esperar hasta la tarde para verla, me iba a su casa y trepaba por el duraznero que estaba frente a su dormitorio para entrar con ella

-Qué cursi...

-Je, una vez casi me descubren –continuó Genzo ignorando el comentario de la "psiquiatra"- Su padre estaba a centímetros de levantar la sábana que me escondía debajo de la cama, cuando Lily fingió desmayarse cerca de la puerta. Jajaja, fue tan gracioso...

-...

-Más tarde regresaba y nos saludábamos frente a sus padres como si recién nos hubiéramos visto –suspiró el japonés con melancolía- Su padre desconfiaba de mi. Un día me dijo que él sabía que yo sería quien me lleve a su hija, pero que la mantendría con él lo más que pudiera...

-Y finalmente no serás tú quien se la quite –añadió Paola pensativa

-Su madre me trató bien siempre, incluso después de ser ella la única que me descubrió trepando por el árbol una mañana que escuchó mucho ruido y preocupada salió a ver qué ocurría

-¿Y no te dijo nada? –inquirió su prima, algo más interesada en el relato

-Je, me llamó y me dijo que entrar por la puerta quedaría más decente

-¿Entraste?

-Avergonzado y sintiéndome chinche, pero sí, entré –aclaró él- Créeme que la sorprendida también fue Lily, así que tuvimos que disimular con su padre mientras su mamá aguantaba la risa

-¡Pero miren nada más qué picarones me resultaron! –bromeó la chica dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su primo

-Ella cambiaba mi manera de ser...

-Hasta te hacía sonreír –comentó Paola escéptica

-Volvía sólo por ella –murmuró Genzo tornándose serio- Sólo por ella...

_Cómo olvidar ese colegio donde estudié tu cuerpo _

_en el baño, piso cuatro, todos los días dos y cuarto _

_No es lo mismo hacer el sexo a que te hagan al amor _

_tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión _

-Pst, pst...

-...

-¡Lily! –murmuró Paola fijándose que la maestra no la descubriera

-¿Eh? –musitó la chica, girando la cabeza ligeramente mientras su largo cabello rozaba su espalda

La germano japonesa sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando algo hacia fuera. La otra chica sonrió de pronto y dio un respingo en su asiento.

-Maestra, ¿puedo ir al baño? –preguntó Lily levantando el brazo

-No falta mucho para terminar la clase, señorita Del Valle –respondió la maestra seriamente- Espere un poco

-Es que ya me hago –insistió la mexicana, mientras sus compañeros ahogaban la risa

-Bueno, vaya, pero regrese rápido –exigió la profesora rodando los ojos

Con una sonrisa disimulada Lily agradeció a su amiga y salió rápidamente del aula.

-Psss, por qué me meterán en sus asuntitos –gruñó Paola por lo bajo, releyendo el mensaje en su celular "DILE A LILY QUE LA ESPERO DONDE SIEMPRE", y luego borrándolo con coraje

La chica de ojos color chocolate llegó hasta el baño del cuarto piso, una vez allí vio hacia ambos lados del pasillo por si alguien se acercaba. Entró sigilosamente y de repente sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

-No hay nadie, no te preocupes –le susurró alguien al oído, poniéndole la carne de gallina

-Volviste –murmuró ella a punto de llorar de la emoción

-Nada de lágrimas –habló Genzo con cariño, limpiándole los ojos con el pulgar

-Te extrañé mucho –dijo Lily claramente, abrazándolo con fuerza

-Y yo a ti...

Se besaron y acariciaron. Ambos habían crecido mucho y se demostraban su mutuo afecto de diferente manera a cuando eran niños. Él deslizó su mano hacia el seguro de la puerta mientras ella le sonreía con picaresca complicidad para, luego de sentirse solos y en privacidad, continuar con lo suyo...

_Tú perdías el control y hasta te excito con mi voz _

_tus días amargos remedié con una llamada _

_Mi amor no te abandoné, mi viaje fue muy necesario _

_y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño _

_  
_-Entonces no entiendo –dijo Paola confundida- ¿Por qué si ustedes se volvieron casi uno, mientras más crecían tú venías menos?

-Porque también mis responsabilidades aumentaron –respondió su primo sereno- Entrar a jugar en primera división no es sencillo, ya el fútbol deja de ser un simple juego o hobby para convertirse realmente en tu profesión

-Ella te necesitó mucho –murmuró la muchacha pensativa

-Cuando su padre enfermó deseaba con todo el corazón estar con ella, pero no conseguía el permiso

-Menos mal no fue algo tan grave

-Sí, pero desde entonces comenzamos a distanciarnos –contó Genzo con tristeza- Ella sintió, y con justa razón, que yo la había dejado sola. Llamadas y más llamadas eran lo único que podía darle. Regalarme un momento escuchando su voz...

-Hasta que ni llamadas ya dabas –dijo Paola en tono de reclamo

-Porque me sentía extraño –confesó su primo- La distancia, los amigos, el trabajo...pensar en ella era sencillo, porque siempre la llevaba en la mente, pero tratar de contactarme para luego volver a perderla era doloroso

-Al menos lo hubieras intentado...

-El hubiera no existe, Paola –sentenció su primo mirándola- Quizá ahora estaríamos en distinta situación, lo sé, pero en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad

-Eso si alguna vez pensaste –susurró la germano japonesa con ironía, fingiendo demencia

-Paola... –gruñó Genzo viéndola con reproche

-Lo siento, pero es que si no intervengo, te vas a deprimir

-Ya estoy deprimido –aseguró el portero suspirando- Lo estoy desde que ella se fue con otro...

_  
¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?_

_Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente, poca cosa _

_¿y así te atreves a compararte conmigo? _

_¿quién te ha dado título de una mujer ajena? _

-Muchachas, él es Ryan –presentó Lily, llegando del brazo de un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos oscuros

Paola y Deb se miraron y luego saludaron al chico, que tenía cierto aire distante y soberbio.

-Entonces ¿eres pianista, no? –preguntó Deb tratando de iniciar una charla amena

-Así es, también soy actor de teatro –respondió el muchacho con educación

-Actuó en Broadway y en algunas películas de Hollywood –contó Lily con orgullo

-¿Fuiste Shreck o Burro? –preguntó sarcásticamente Paola aburrida

-Ninguna de tus películas infantiles, aclaro –contestó la mexicana molesta, mientras Deb disimulaba la risa

-¿Ah no? Entonces qué chiste tiene –se encogió de hombros la germano japonesa

-Dudo que las conozcas, si analizamos el tipo de películas que al parecer te gustan –devolvió Ryan con elegante ironía

-Bueno, pero yo veo de todo –prosiguió Paola haciéndose la interesante- Desde Disney hasta XXX, depende de mi humor

-Y de si estás acompañada –acotó Débora, que para ese instante no podía evitar sonreír divertida

-Pero claro, eso también –apoyó la Wakabayashi seriamente

-No me digas que ves XXX con el Lavacoches –gruñó Lily hiriente

-¿Con Ken? Nah, con él vemos puras comedias –aclaró Paola diplomáticamente- Porque por algo dicen que nuestra relación es un chiste

-Jajaja, y que lo digas –corroboró Deb riendo a carcajadas

-No le veo la gracia –comentó Ryan fríamente- El cine es un arte, no cosa de risa

-Es de risa, si sabes apreciar el arte de la comedia –devolvió Paola dejando la broma de repente

-Paola... –trató de intervenir Lily

-Incluso hay personas que pese a ser demasiado serias, suelen disfrutar de la comedia porque para ellos una sonrisa expresa más que cualquier otro gesto humano –añadió la chica de ojos verdes, mirando sin disimulo a Lily que se ruborizó- Con su permiso, me retiro. Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que escuchar sobre la estupenda y brillante carrera de un engreído, para eso tengo suficiente con mi primo...

Deb se quedó de piedra. Lily bajó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada sin saber por qué, mientras Ryan fingía una tosecita para disimular el mal humor que le había provocado la Wakabayashi.

_Al César lo que es del César, dime quién maldita sea _

_yo conozco sus defectos, sus más íntimos secretos _

_te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar _

_Qué pasa, ¿no dices nada? Tú nunca la harás feliz _

_tu futura esposa llora lágrimas por mi _

-...por eso después de tantas llamadas en que ella se negó a atenderme, decidí no buscarla más –continuó Genzo menos tenso- Si ya no me quiere, no puedo hacer más

-¿Estás seguro que ya no te quiere? ¿te lo dijo? –inquirió su prima, que para esos momentos estaba sentada al borde de su silla, interesadísima en el relato

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dudó él enarcando una ceja

-No sé, yo supongo que cuando alguien no te quiere ya, te lo dice –dedujo Paola simplemente

-¿Se va a casar, no? Tiene que quererlo a él, ya no a mi

-Bueno, eso por su parte –siguió la muchacha- ¿Pero y tú?

-Yo qué

-¿Le dijiste todo eso que está contenido dentro del relato que me diste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira que eres bruto –se impacientó Paola- ¿Le dijiste o no le dijiste que aun la quieres?

-No ¿para qué?

-¡Cómo que para qué! –se alteró la germano japonesa- Si ella no sabe lo que sientes ¿cómo esperas que esté tomando una buena decisión?

-No te entiendo –dijo Genzo sentándose al borde del sillón

-Para mi que ella se va a casar no porque quiera al tal Ryan, sino porque cree que tú no la quieres –explicó la psiquiatra- Ella necesita saber que alguien la quiere, y si no le queda de otra, pues casarse con Ryan que sí le dijo que la quería, sería su respuesta más lógica y segura

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó su primo escéptico

-Si no lo creyera no gastaría saliva en decírtelo –gruñó Paola

-Entonces...está cometiendo un error

-Probablemente... –musitó la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Tengo que decírselo! –exclamó Genzo de repente animado, poniéndose de pie

-Qué cosa

-¡Cómo que qué cosa! Que la quiero...

-¿Ahorita?

-Sí, tengo que verla –dijo el muchacho yendo hacia la puerta

-Pero Genzo, en un rato ella se va a casar

-No me importa, tengo que decírselo

-Pues a ver cómo te va –murmuró su prima poniéndose de pie

-¡Cuál cómo me va! –reclamó Genzo- ¡Vienes conmigo!

-¿Yo? ¿y yo por qué? –se quejó Paola desenfocada

-Porque eres su amiga, eres mi prima y porque...¡porque me da la gana! –concluyó Genzo jalando a su prima del brazo

-¡Espera! ¡mi cartera! ¡mi celular! –trató de zafarse Paola mientras era arrastrada

-¿Doctora? –murmuró Kimiko viéndolos marcharse con los ojos como platos

-¡Te veo mañana Kimiko, no te preocupes! –alcanzó a gritar la Wakabayashi mientras Genzo la metía en el ascensor

Una vez abajo Genzo la metió rápidamente en un taxi para irse. Paola miró hacia la puerta del edificio de su consultorio y descubrió a un confundido Ken que los miraba marcharse, mientras a ella no le quedaba otra que despedirse dramáticamente con la mano.

_  
¿Por qué lloras? Porque sabes que digo la verdad _

_la única verdad que tú conoces _

_la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan _

_y se sientan a presenciar este teatro _

_dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso _

-Es hora –dijo Deb algo triste, apareciendo sigilosamente como si estuviera en un funeral- Ryan está ya en el altar, sólo faltas tú

-¿Están todos? –preguntó Lily, sin dejar de contemplar su reflejo en el espejo

-Eh, pues me parece que sí –contestó su amiga, aproximándose a arreglarle un poco el velo

-¿Paola vino?

-...

-¿No vino, eh? –insistió la mexicana, volteando a ver a su amiga

-Tal vez se le hizo tarde –inventó Débora

-O tal vez no me perdonó el que la haya insultado

-Pero tú no querías, además, no la insultaste a ella...

-Insulté su apellido, insulté a su primo –recordó Lily cabizbaja

-Pero Paola no tolera a Genzo...

-Pero lo quiere aunque no lo acepte

-¿Ya estás lista? –preguntó la voz de la madre de Lily desde fuera de aquél cuarto

-Voy –respondió Lily aproximándose

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Deb deteniéndola por el brazo

-Claro –contestó su amiga abriendo la puerta

-¿Segura que no es una venganza contra Genzo?

Lily se detuvo, zafó su brazo y miró a Deb.

-Claro que no –aseguró antes de irse

La ceremonia había iniciado en aquella Catedral. Todo estaba bellamente adornado, la gente elegantemente vestida, el novio en un refinado traje, la novia en un hermoso vestido blanco...

-¡Apúrate!

-Ya voy, ya voy...

Ver a una pareja tan bonita en el altar parecía cosa de película. Ryan se veía orgulloso y Lily, pues ella se veía conforme.

-¡Eh! ¿a dónde vas? –susurró Paola cuando entraron, agarrándolo del brazo

-Cómo dónde, ¡al altar! ¿ella está ahí, no? –devolvió su primo en el mismo tono, como si fuera obvio

-¡No puedes!

-¡Por qué no!

-Lo vas a arruinar todo –lo regañó Paola jalándolo por un costado de la Catedral buscando un asiento- ¡Ven!

Encontraron unos asientos vacíos. Su repentina y ruidosa llegada llamó la atención de la gente alrededor.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –gruñó Genzo por lo bajo

-No sé, al menos la pregunta del sacerdote si alguien se opone

-¡Pues obvio yo me opongo!

-Tranquilízate y respira un poco

-¡Paola, no puedo esperar!

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó alguien sorprendido desde atrás, entre susurros

-¡Hola Mamoru! –saludó Paola dándose la vuelta

-¿Genzo? –murmuró el muchacho boquiabierto

-Hola Mamoru –contestó el aludido en un gruñido

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –repitió Izawa

-Cómo qué, vinimos a ver esta boda –respondió Paola cínicamente

-No puedo más, voy a acercarme –amenazó Genzo parándose y caminando hacia delante por un costado

-¡No, espera! –exclamó Paola entre susurros- Bueno, te veo luego Mamoru...

La Wakabayashi corrió detrás de su primo. Él se detuvo a un costado del altar, poniéndose a mirar a la pensativa Lily y con desprecio al orgulloso novio.

-No pueden casarse –dijo de repente sin dejar de ver a la novia- ¡No pueden!

El sacerdote se interrumpió y vio escandalizado a Genzo que permanecía firme, mientras Paola se escondía avergonzada tras suyo. Lily no podía creer el escuchar aquella voz, levantó la mirada sorprendida y se pellizcó el antebrazo para comprobar que no estaba soñando, y no, no lo estaba. El mismísimo Genzo Wakabayashi estaba ahí, de pie junto al altar donde se estaba realizando su boda.

_Sí, tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula _

_levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo _

_yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar,_

_yo que viví junto a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos _

_de nuestra novela, de nuestra historia _

_¿a tu protagonista le pagas con este final? ¿a mi? no amor_

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ryan tratando de no alterarse

-No puedo permitir que te cases Lily –dijo Genzo ignorando al muchacho

-Disculpe, pero no puede interrumpir –intervino el sacerdote

-¡Claro que puedo! –gritó el japonés enojado, mientras todos murmuraban- Lily, tengo que hablar contigo

-Genzo... –susurró Lily aun boquiabierta

-Por favor –pidió él acercándose a la muchacha- Será sólo un minuto

La mexicana dudó. Miró a Ryan que la veía ceñudo, luego a Genzo que la miraba con súplica. En la primera fila estaba Deb mirando esperanzada y apretujándose las manos.

-Será sólo un minuto, Padre –dijo Lily al sacerdote, recogiendo su velo y caminando de regreso al pequeño cuarto de donde había salido

-Pero Lily... –quiso intervenir su madre, sin embargo su esposo la detuvo

Genzo y Lily caminaron hasta el cuarto aquél y cerraron la puerta. De repente todas las miradas se centraron en la otra intrusa, o sea Paola.

-Je, hola a todos –saludó Paola avergonzada, mientras Deb aguantaba la risa- Lamento este horrendo acontecimiento, digo... la interrupción, no el matrimonio en sí...Este...soy psiquiatra, si quieren, pues con sólo mostrar la invitación de esta boda les puedo hacer un descuento, qué sé yo...

-Eh, Paola –llamó Débora divertida- ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas?

-¡Claro! –exclamó de repente la Wakabayashi sintiéndose salvada- ¡Por mi no se preocupen! Ya encontré un lugar –añadió mientras los demás disimulaban la risa

Genzo y Lily entraron. Ella se sentó y esperó a que él hablara, pero como no se atrevía, tuvo que empezar ella.

-¿Y bien? A qué viniste –lo espetó sin mirarlo

-No puedes casarte –insistió él

-¿Ah no? ¿y por qué no? ¿sólo porque te da la gana a ti? –devolvió ella hiriente

-No, sino porque te amo –confesó sin mayores rodeos desarmando a la mexicana

-¿Qué?

-Te amo. Sé que debí repetírtelo siempre y decírtelo hasta ahora, pero simplemente no se me ocurrió, sino hasta que mi terapeuta me lo hizo ver

-¿Terapeuta? –preguntó Lily confundida

-Ahá, pero ése es otro asunto. Creí que debías saber lo que sentía, por si te interesaba –siguió Genzo- Creo que con eso ya cumplí...

-¿Y te esperas que luego de confesarme semejante cosa me quede tan tranquila? –estalló Lily enojada, dándole una cachetada

-No, sólo quería que no lo olvidaras –murmuró él mirándola con cariño- Y aunque decidas casarte, espero que siempre lo tengas en mente...

Al notar la indecisión de la muchacha, Genzo le dedicó una resignada media sonrisa y salió.

-Mira, tu primo ya salió –le hizo notar Deb a Paola, ya que estaban atentas a los sucesos, claro que no eran las únicas

-Vaya, creo que esto va a seguir, mejor me voy con él –dijo la germano japonesa parándose y caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida

-¡Genzo, espera! –exclamó Lily apareciendo- No te vayas...

Todos miraban interesados, menos Ryan que hervía de coraje.

-Yo también te amo –dijo la mexicana sollozando- No te vayas, no me dejes otra vez

Genzo se detuvo y volteó a verla. En medio de sus lágrimas Lily sonrió y lo abrazó, mientras todos se quedaban boquiabiertos.

-Lo sabía –murmuró triunfal el padre de la muchacha, mientras su madre le daba un codazo de regaño porque Ryan lo había escuchado

-Bueno, bueno, aquí no hay nada que ver –dijo Paola haciendo grandes aspavientos para distraer a la gente, aunque ni con eso lograba evitar que miraran el tremendo beso entre aquél par, mientras Ryan se marchaba por una salida alternativa sintiéndose insultado

-¡Adiós Ryan! –se despidió Deb burlona, sumándose a la labor de Paola

-¡No lo olvides! ¡gorditos y bonitos! –gritó Paola divertida despidiéndose con el brazo

-Eh ¡señoras y señores! –anunció el padre de Lily- La boda pudo haberse suspendido ¡pero aun hay algo que festejar!

-Usted también queda invitado, Padre –dijo la madre de la mexicana al sacerdote que estaba de pronto con una tremenda migraña

La gente fue saliendo, Genzo y Lily desaparecieron hacia quién sabe dónde. Deb y Paola se sentaron en las gradas de la Catedral, bastante cansadas al tratar de alejar a los invitados.

-¿Tú lo convenciste? –preguntó Deb curiosa

-Nah, todo fue cosa de mi psicoterapia –respondió Paola divertida guiñándole un ojo- Ahora vámonos o nos quedamos sin pastel, y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría...

**OWARI**

¡Vaya! Otro songfic cursi XDDD Lamento el ataque de cursilería, pero al menos espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

Este songfic se lo dedico a una de mis más queridas amigas, mi primita Lily de Wakabayashi: gracias de veras por todo tu apoyo de siempre, por tus palabras y porque eres de las amigas que me hacen creer que realmente las distancias no importan.

La canción es de Aventura, "La Boda".

Lily Del Valle y Débora Cortés son personajes de Lily de Wakabayashi (que me prestó con gentileza nn).

Paola Wakabayashi es personaje de mi creación.

Los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Se acepta de todo, menos críticas destructivas XDD


End file.
